The Alcoholism and Recovery program utilizes a nucleus of professional counselors experienced in the field of alcoholism with a larger group of para-professional ex-alcoholics. This mixture of professionals and non-professionals enables the program to benefit by way of a solid programmatic mixture of professional knowledge and techniques with street knowledge and experience. The program's major functions are: 1. Maintain the family unit in the poverty communities by counseling and guidance to the alcohol abuser and his/her family. 2. Provide as many direct services as are required to the alcoholic and his/her family. 3. Provide as many new services and groups for alcoholics as can be developed with such organizations as Alcoholics Anonymous and Al-Anon, etc.